o v e r t u r e
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: A short fanfiction of how Ky, Dizzy, Sol and more characters deal with Sin. Honestly, that ball of energy is not easy to take care of. Read here to see why. R & R please.


--------------------------------------------------------------

Week 1-------------------------Sin meets coffee

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another quiet day in Illyuria. Not much people were awake at 5:00 A.M. and even life in the castle itself seemed still...

...And then... something... something horrid started to make its way down the long hall and into the king and queen's bedroom. The heavily breathing little monster would honestly show no mercy to its targets. After taking one long deep breath, it struck its attack...

"MOMMY! DADDY!" screamed little Sin merrily hopping unto his parents' oversized bed. The little boy tried hopping unto his father's back, and when this didn't work he rolled over to his mother's side.

"Mommy... Mommy... wakey-wakey!" Sin squealed over and over again. This was certainly too much energy for a Gear child who looked like a 2-year-old. His parents did nothing but ignore him. Sin sat down frustrated and started cooing until he ended up crying from his failure.

_UWAAAHH!_

...and after the horrific incident of this child's birth, sleep was never the same for the king and the queen.

"Sin... it's only five in the morning. Go to sleep..." said Ky yawing. He tried to pretend that Sin wasn't there bugging him. But no matter what, the little prince just kept on hopping on top of his father.

"_You better sleep you ungrateful little blob of snot!" _shouted Necro. "_I ought'a squeeze the guts out of you until you die!"_

Sin did nothing but coo and giggle at Necro's language. He obviously didn't understand a thing. Necro twitched at Sin's two-year-old actions. He was supposed to cry not laugh at him.

"Necro... Sin...please?" sighed Dizzy as she woke up from her sleep. 

"Mommy! Miwky! Miwk pweese?" exclaimed Sin. He hurriedly rushed to Dizzy's side again and flopped his body on his mother's legs.

"Milk? But you're already two. You don't need Mommy's milk anymore," Dizzy replied rubbing Sin's head.

"Actually... he's only one chronologically. But what can we do about his rapid growth?" Ky said rubbing his eyes. Ky and Dizzy turned over to Sin and found his eyes filled with baby tears.

"uhh...Sin wans... miwky...uuh..a..." Sin gave his parents the irresistable puppy eyes, and Dizzy (not Ky) just had to give in.

"Sooo cute! Okay... Mommy will listen!" Dizzy picked up Sin in her arms and actually listened to her somewhat spoiled son.

-------------------------------------------------------

Days were always like this when Sin turned one. The tired parents got restless sleep, Ky would often fall asleep on his desk, and Dizzy found herself sleeping on the floor. No one ever said taking care of a baby was easy. Unfortunately, Ky and Dizzy learned it the hard way.

--

"Uhh.. Sol, I was wondering... could you stay with Sin for a while?" Ky said almost begging Sol. 

"EH?" -was the answer. Ky ignored him and forced little Sin into Sol's arms. "Isn't this the kid Diz told me to name?" 

"Yes. And in fact, I'm going to kill you one day for giving him such a nihilistic name," Ky said giving Sol the evil eyes.

"OOOOH! I'm sooo scaaaaared!" replied Sol using a girly tone of voice.

--

Sol and Sin did nothing the whole day but stay in a nearby cafe' . Sol ordered some coffee and orange juice for Sin. 

"Here. Drink it," Sol said handing it over to Sin. Sin took one sip and spat it out. Sin cooed in an angry manner trying to scold Sol. "If you get thirsty, don't go cryin' to me you speck of dirt."

Sol picked up a newspaper and found an available seat. Sin merrily sat on Sol's lap and Sol hissed at him. 

"Get off me!" Sol wanted to smack Sin. Then he imagined how angry Ky and Dizzy woud've been. The little baby simply giggled and drooled all over Sol. The irritated Gear continued to read the newpaper with a cup of coffee in his free hand. Sin turned to the cup of coffee when the aroma of ground coffee beans touched his little nose.

"Choco..." he whispered. The child bent forward to see what was really in the cup. He bent over a little more and finally took a small sip of the delicious light brown liquid. Sin smacked his lips and took another sip. Sol was too busy with the newspaper to notice what Sin was doing. After about three minutes, Sol decided to take a sip of his coffee. To his surprise, the was no more! It vanished! 

"What the--- uh oh..." before Sol could utter a curse, he found a hiccupping little Sin with coffee all over his mouth. The little child looked very content with what he just did and wanted more coffee.

"Choco? hic... choco...pweese?" Sin looked at Sol with his half-opened eyes.

"Oh... crap..." Sol just stared at the coffee-filled baby and wondered what King Ky would do about this.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! This'll be (maybe) a 5-chapter story. Guilty Gear 2: Overture will explain the rest! R & R! thank you!**


End file.
